


I want to hate you (but my body won’t let me)

by squirrelbboy



Category: Straykids
Genre: M/M, Minho is an over confident lil shit, clingy hyunjin, gayyyyyyyyyyy, han loves that over confident lil shit, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelbboy/pseuds/squirrelbboy
Summary: au where everyone is born with a unique tattoo on their body. You cannot get that persons tattoo unless you fall in love with them. Han Jisung’s arms are filled with tattoos, easily falling in love with people who never love him back. No one has his tattoo imprinted on them. Then one day, Jisung meets Lee Minho, a blank canvas. He gets curious..





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung hates them. He hates every little black mark covering his arms with a passion. His eyes made their way up his arms, looking at himself in the mirror. His skin was red from the shower. Maybe from the water he made too hot, maybe from him vigorously scrubbing at the sensitive skin to make the tattoos come off. He knew it was useless. He was stuck with the swirling black marks for the rest of his life, his punishment for falling too quickly.

He stared at them for a little longer before grabbing his obnoxiously orange toothbrush, smearing minty toothpaste on the bristles. He planted the toothbrush in between his teeth and cheek before brushing his teeth quickly. He had gotten out of bed earlier than usual today but he still didn’t want to waste any time. Once he had brushed his teeth and blow dried his peachy blond hair, he grabbed the bottle of foundation sitting on his sink. He plucked his beauty blender from the little plastic cup and carefully started to cover the red and black skin, humming to himself. Once he was finished with the foundation, he set the makeup then grabbed a red turtleneck from his closet, slipping it over his messy curls. He threw on some boxers, then some black ripped jeans.

He glanced over at the alarm clock on his nightstand and widened his eyes, seemingly having spent more time loathing over his marks than he thought. He quickly slipped his shoes on, grabbing his earbuds and phone from the nightstand as he pulled his backpack over one shoulder. He ran down the stairs of his rundown apartment building, the soles of his shoes slapping against the concrete as he ran down the sidewalk. He caught the bus in time and paid the driver before looking around the crowded bus. He leaned against one of the metal poles, popping his earbuds in before grabbing the handrail. He knew this busdriver could be a little reckless while driving. 

He was a crazy, yet loveable, old man. He had a few marks on his neck, showing that he has had a few past lovers, but his wife’s mark stood out the most, the black lines surrounded by glints of gold. Jisung smiled softly to himself. No matter how much he despised the black markings, he couldn’t deny that he hoped to have a gold and black marking one day as well.

He absentmindedly rubbed his nape as he skipped through his music. He had been working on some tracks for a project, not regretting a second of being in his music production class. As cheesy as it may sound, music is his only source of escape from his markings and college. He closed his eyes as the deep beats slammed against his eardrums in a slow rhythm, relaxing his muscles. He almost fell asleep against the pole, jerking back awake as the bus came to an abrupt stop.

He quietly slipped off the bus, followed by mothers pulling away giddy children and middle aged men in business suits speaking rapidly into their phones. Seoul was still not home to him yet, no where was home for him yet. Not Malaysia, not Seoul, no where. 

A light smile graced his lips as he watched a little boy ask an old lady about her markings. Everyone had markings. Everyone loved them, except for few. Except for the heartbroken individuals who decided that they just didn’t deserve love. Jisung was a part of that group.

He shook his head at the thought, not wanting the day to be worse than it was already. He leisurely made his way into the Seoul College of Arts campus. He skipped every other step as he made his way into the main building. Students were curled up on the couches, colorful coffee cups in their hands and sleepy auras around them. He figured they had classes later in the day, as it was too early for night classes and too late for morning classes. He swiped up on soundcloud, the sound slowly fading away in his ears. He was going to go deaf one day from the volume, but he didn’t mind. 

Wrapping up his earbuds, he spotted Lee Felix, his best friend, from across the room. He slowly snuck up behind the tired male, a mischievous grin gracing his lips. He slapped his hands down on the male’s shoulders, causing a loud yell come from him. Jisung threw his head back laughing, his smile wide and genuine. The strawberry haired boy turned around and landed a punch on Jisung’s arm. Jisung apologized, his red tinted cheeks glowing across his tan skin.

He gave Felix a hug, grabbing the cold coffee from his hand in the process. He sipped on the green straw, humming a small tune as the caffeine raced through his veins. “So how’s the song coming along?” 

Jisung turned his attention back to Felix and shrugged. “It’s okay, I’ve yet to make any lyrics yet,” he replied.

Felix nodded, silently agreeing as to say that he hasn’t either. Jisung peeked at his watch and sighed, handing the coffee back to Felix. “Gotta go, see you in MP,” he said before running off, his footsteps muted by the red and gold carpet.

He had three classes today; math, science, and music production. He peeked in the classroom window, sighing deeply before stepping into the hectic area. He made a bee line for his desk and sat down, setting his book bag underneath the chair after grabbing his tablet. 

SCOA was a pretty advanced school. His tablet had everything he needed for his classes on it (a calculator, a science book, a history book, a production feature, etc). His favorite part is that it was all 3D. 

He switched his tablet on by placing his finger on the home button, then tapped on his math folder. He swiped up, watching in amazement as the figures on the screen turned into an orange hologram in front of his eyes. He searched through the folder, his finger dancing through the air. Once he found his homework, he gently tapped on it and brought the hologram back to the screen. He glanced up as he heard the teacher call for everyone to settle down. He locked his tablet and lifted his attention to the front of the room.

“Now students, settle down. I know you guys must be excited for class today!” Mr. Min spoke with an overly excited tone, pulling a few groans from the students.

Mr. Min, or Lee Seokmin, was Jisung’s homeroom teacher. He taught math and science, so Jisung was in this class for 3 hours in a day. Mr. Min had a black marking of a snake around his collarbones, outlined in gold. Jisung knew who his soulmate was, it was the dance teacher on the upper floor, Mr. Kwon. They were an extremely cheesy couple, but they were cute to watch.

Jisung zoned back into what the teacher was saying, his eyes pointed at the blackboard. 

“Too bad, we’re not going to go with the regular class plan, as we have a new student!” He announced, catching Jisung’s attention. They rarely got a new student, so it was always a big deal.

Jisung pointed his eyes at the classroom door, wondering what the new student would be like. Jisung came during his 2nd year, his mom quickly agreeing to his offered scholarship at the school. It was scary going to different school, but he got through it. Plus he had gone to seoul a few times so he wasn’t completely in the dark.

He tuned back into reality and watched as Mr. Min walked in an extremely handsome male. Jisung immediately heard the girls whispering to their seatmates about how cute he was. He rolled his eyes and looked back down at his tablet, clicking on soundcloud. He closed his eyes as he listened to the slow deep beats, his annoyance slipping away. His eyes shot open as he heard the feet of the chair beside him scraping against the wooden floor. He sideways glanced over at the male, his chest tightening at the cold and quiet aura he emitted. Jisung quickly looked away, his cheeks glowing a light shade of red. Why him…?


	2. Chapter 2

Minho was not in the mood. The last thing he wanted to do was to go to a new school. And in the middle of the semester?! What was his mom thinking? 

He grumbled silently to himself as he pulled his socks and boots on. He knew getting into Seoul College of Arts was a huge deal, but he was perfectly happy at his normal college. He stood up and slid his jacket on before placing his book bag on his shoulder. He walked down the stairs, the heavy soles of his boots hitting against the polished wood.

“Mom?” He called out, looking around the corner.

“In here! I made you toast!”

Minho turned his head towards the kitchen and walked through the door frame. He bit into the peanut butter covered toast and groaned happily, thank his mom through a mouthful of bread. His mom hit his shoulder, rambling about how disrespectful that was. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, grabbing a glass of milk to get the toast down. He finished his breakfast and kissed his Mom’s cheek before running out the door.

He slid his hands under the garage door and pushed it up, grunting lightly. He grinned at the sight of his sleek black motorcycle. His dad had recently bought him the bike as a congratulatory gift for getting into SCOA. He pulled his helmet on and straddled the deep red leather seat, looping his arms through both of his book bag straps so it didn’t fly off. He cranked the bike on, glee spreading through his chest as the vibrations traveled through his body. He gripped the black rubber throttle and then he was off, speeding down the almost empty street.

As soon as he rolled into the school parking lot, he took the key out of the ignition and flipped the kick stand down. He hung his helmet on the grip and pocketed his keys, walking towards the entrance. 

His eyes ran across the main room as he walked to the main desk, telling the receptionist what he was there for and his name. He bowed slightly as he got the papers he needed to fill out.  
As he filled out the questions, he heard a loud yelp. He glanced up and saw some peach blond headed kid laughing and a grumpy male punching his arm. He rolled his eyes and focused back on the paper. It was too early for loud noises, and the students shooting daggers at the duo seemed to agree.

He handed the receptionist the papers and groaned inwardly as a too excited male walked towards him.

“Hello! I’m Mr. Min and I’ll be your home room teacher! It’s not often we get new comers, so don’t be alarmed if you’re stared at.” The tall male spoke enthusiastically.

Minho nodded and forced a small smile. He wasn’t sure if he could deal with that almost every morning. 

He walked with the teacher down a long hall, his eyes following the doors of classrooms as he heard loud students. He looked forward again and stopped quickly as to not run into Mr. Min’s back. He watched as the man walked into the classroom and calmed the students down. 

Minho waited a few minutes before he was beckoned in. He walked through the white stained door frame and stood in front of the class, looking around at the students as they whispered to their seat mates. He spotted the peachy male in the back of the classroom, noticing that he was bopping his head along to some song. 

“-go ahead and introduce yourself.”

Minho tuned back into reality and stared straight ahead, a small smirk gracing his lips as he heard people already whispering.

“My name is Lee Minho,” he spoke shortly. He wasn’t exactly fond of speaking in front of people, so he rather keep it short and simple.

Mr. Min nodded and told him to go sit where he’d like. Minho looked around the room once more and walked towards the seat in the very back. He pulled the chair out from under the desk, the scraping sound loud in the silent room. He slid his book bag under his desk, leaning back against the chair once students started going around and introducing themselves. He nodded, although he wasn’t listening. He wasn’t going to end up friends with any of them anyways.

“Jisung? Would you like to introduce yourself?” 

Minho turned his attention to the male beside him, watching his head shoot up. He let a small smile slip at how the peachy boy’s cheeks burned red as he puffed them out, but quickly wiped his smile away.

“Its Jisung, Han Jisung..” he mumbled quietly, looking down.

After Mr. Min realized he wasn’t getting much more than that, he went onto the next student. 

As Minho tuned the students out again, his mind drifted away to the boy beside him. Now Minho was not the type to love someone. Crush? Maybe. But not love. Yet, he couldn’t deny that the student next to him was sorta attractive. He was most definitely never going to admit that outloud, it was his own little secret.

——————

Jisung quickly slipped out of the class as soon as the bell rang for free time. He pushed through the crowd of students as he tried to get to the schoolyard. Just as he had found an empty bench to sit on, he was tackled by a familiar figure. 

“Lix! You gave me a damn heart attack!” He fumed, his hand placed over his heart as it beated hard. 

“That’s what you get for scaring me this morning. I was tired and vulnerable!”

Jisung grinned at the memory and patted the spot beside him, letting the slightly shorter male plop down beside him. He watched as Felix pulled a few snacks out of his backpack. He snatched a bag of chocolate pandas and tore into the bag, popping a chocolate panda into his mouth. He munched on them as he glanced around the courtyard, watching as students got into their group of friends. His group consisted of him, Lix, Hyunjin, and Jeongin. He liked to keep his group small, it was easier and he was already comfortable with the 3.

“Hyung!!”

Jisung turned his attention towards the young boy running towards him and Lix with Hyunjin in tow. He smiled and scooted over, giving them a place to sit. Jeongin sat down and grabbed a choco panda from Jisung’s bag, making him whine.

“I raise you and this is the thanks I get?” He asked, acting offended

Jeongin smiled big, his braces making him seem more innocent and childlike. He kissed Jisung’s cheek on apology, pulling a small smile from him. Jisung rolled his eyes affectionately, letting the younger male take a few more.

“I heard that there’s a new student! What do you think he looks like?” Hyunjin asked, his plump lips stretched into a smile.

Jisung looked down, thinking back to the cold male as the other three started giving out ideas of what he looked like.

“-sung has him in homeroom.”

Jisung looked up as his name was mentioned. He was suddenly bombarded with questions about the student.

“One at a time!” He told them.

“What does he look like?”

“Is he cute?”

“I heard he has a look that can kill!”

Felix sighed and put his snack down.

“Yes, he’s fairly attractive. But he’s probably a douche bag. He has this overly confident aura around him which already makes him seem annoying. Plus, he’s most likely straight so don’t get any ideas.”

“So~ do you think he’s cute?” Felix asked, grinning as Jisung’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

“He’s…. attractive, yes. But I don’t like him. He annoys me.”

Jisung turned his head from the others and thanked the gods as the familiar ting of the bell rang throughout the school yard.

He waved bye at the others as he ran back to his homeroom, his converse squeaking against the polished tile. He was stopped by a teacher in the hallway for his running, his soles sliding against the floor. He put on a false smile as a teacher scolded him for running. He bowed in apology and waited until the teacher turned a corner before running again. He made it to the classroom after the bell rang, leaning against the cool wall to catch his breath before he slipped through the door.

“Jisung? Why are you late?” 

Jisung bowed 90° in apology, his voice breaking as he spoke in embarrassment. He bowed again as Mr. Min dismissed him to his seat, silently thanking him for not punishing him. He kept his head down as he walked towards his seat, his hand nervously rubbing his nape. He sat down and quickly pulled his tablet out, ignoring the male next to him. Goosebumps trailed across his tan skin as he felt his seat mate staring at him.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer..” he muttered unconfidently, side glancing at the other male. Ignoring the small chuckle that came from them, he searched through his book bag.

He pulled out his red earbuds and his notebook, his wooden pencil between his teeth as he pulled SoundCloud up. He needed to get some lyrics done before Chan decided to crucify him. He opened up the leather notebook to an empty page and pressed play on the soundtrack. He bopped his head to the deafening beats, jotting down some lyrics when he thought of them.

He got half way through the rap lyrics before someone pulled his earbuds out. He looked up curiously and found the new kid looming over him. His cocked his eyebrow up, his expression blank.

“You’re Jisung, right?”

Jisung nodded hesitantly, a bit surprised at the others voice. It wasn’t as annoying as he thought it would be.

“Mr. Min said that you have to show me around.”

Jisung was frozen for a second, then nodded. Why him out of the 42 students in his homeroom. He unplugged his earbuds after pausing his music. He had already been embarrassed enough today. The last thing he needed was for his music to blast through the room. He packed all his stuff up and stood up, stuffing his phone and hands in his pockets as he silently told the other to follow. Today could not get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also short, sorryyyyy


	3. Chapter 3

“So Jisungie-“

Jisung stopped in his tracks and whipped his head back, staring at the golden headed male. 

“Do not call me that. It’s Jisung.” He snapped, looking down again when he realized how harsh he sounded. He hated being mean, but sometimes it slipped out without him thinking.

He started walking again, letting Minho follow him into the schoolyard. He walked down to one of the concrete benches and looked around the lush green area. 

“This is the courtyard. Most students come out here when we have free time, or they go to the lounge.”

Minho looked at the shorter male and then around at the courtyard. It was huge, and some students were sitting under trees reading, or around in circles with their friends.

“Do you have friends?” Minho asked, smirking lightly at how the other male stiffened.

“Yes I have friends.”

Jisung looked away, flushed for maybe the fifteenth time that day. Who asks a question like that?! Of course he had friends. Did he not seem friendly?  
…  
Okay maybe he had been a little harsh to Minho, but still.

Jisung looked back at the school as he heard the shrill of the bell. A smile stretched across his lips as he realized it was time for MP and he looked at Minho. 

“That’s for our next class. Where are you going?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood and be slightly nice.

Minho blinked at the other’s sudden change of tone.

“I.. don’t have next class. I haven’t gotten in any clubs yet.”

Jisung cursed to himself silently and sighed.

“Then I guess you have to come with me if you’re shadowing me all day.”

Jisung turned on his heels and leaped up the steps, walking as the stepped foot in the hall. He didn’t want to get in trouble again. Especially in front of the other male. That would be extremely embarrassing.

He looked back to make sure the other was following, jumping back when he realized that he was right behind him. He stared at him bewildered, sure that his cheeks were as red as apples.

“Personal space, dude”

“Dude? And sorry.” Minho replied.

Jisung just shook his head and continued on his way to the music room. He turned onto an abandoned hall, the aura turning a little creepy. He hated going down here, but it was where they met up for music production. He got to the end of the hall and opened a door that went downstairs. He looked back at Minho, expecting a fearful expression but just got his cold stare. He turned his attention back towards the stairs and stepped down them quickly, his footsteps echoing throughout the empty staircase. His head turned as he heard loud music playing and he smiled to himself, running down the dim hall. He giggled as he heard Minho shout ‘Yah’ at him and he stopped at a wooden door. He pounded on the door, hearing the music turn down. He high fived Chan when he opened the door and stepped in.

“Hey Han, you better have some lyrics today or you’re cleaning up the room after school.”

Jisung nodded, setting his book bag down against the mustard yellow wall and waving the clueless male in.

“Hyung! This is Minho, he’s shadowing me today” he told Chan.

Minho shot a small wave at Chan, who smiled back.

“Welcome to our music room, kid. I’ll introduce you to everyone once they get in here- YAH NO RUNNING”

Just as he spoke, three males ran into the room, loud laughs coming from all three of them. Chan led Minho over to the wall, telling him to just sit down. He did as said and watched Jisung, staring at his face.

Jisung was getting his tablet and leather back notebook as he felt Jeongin jump on his back. He groaned as he hooked his arms under his knees carrying him over to the long black desk that occupied half of the wall. He set his stuff down, then looked at him and Jeongin in the mirrors that lined the opposite wall. 

“Jeongin you’re taller than me, and heavy, you can’t surprise me like that.” He complained.

He watched Hyunjin walk over to them and he narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious. He whined loudly as he felt the taller boys fingers dig into his sides. He laughed, squirming around as he tried to escape the tickling.

“Guys! Settle down. We got a noise complaint from the upper classes last time.” Chan told them.

Jisung nodded and let Jeongin jump down. He punched Hyunjins arm playfully and grinned. He loved these idiots.

He turned around as his name was called and he walked over to Chan’s desk. They talked about the lyrics he had made and Chan added a few more. Jisung looked down as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He patted Hyunjins arms and let him lean on his back. Hyunjin was the clingiest out of all of them. 

He rubbed Hyunjins arms soothingly, reaching one of his hands up to pet the olders hair. A smile stretched across Jisungs lips as Hyunjin buried his face in his neck, making him giggle from his hairs tickling his cheek. 

“Alright, Felix! Come over and look over these before we record Jisungs part!”

Jisung waddled backwards so they were out of the way as Felix ran up to the desk. He glanced at them in the mirror, noticing as Minho was watching them. His attention turned to the door as he saw Woojin and Changbin walk in. He wasn’t as good of friends with those two, as he really only focused on his group of friends, but he enjoyed their presence. 

Jisung walked back over to the table as he was called over. Chan explained that he changed a few lyrics to fit the mood better, then handed him the notebook and told him to go memorize it. He walked over towards the corner of the room, pressing his back against the cold mirror as he slid down. Usually he would have a day or two to memorize his lyrics but they were in a rush. Two songs a month was what they had to provide for the club to stay alive. And Jisung would be very very sad if they had to stop this. It was his favorite part of school. 

His attention was ripped away from his lyrics as Minho came to sit next to him. Jisung looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.  
“May I help you…?” he questioned, earning a small chuckle from the older boy.

“Nope, i just wanted to come over here.”

Jisung nodded and looked back down at his lyrics, his cheeks a dark red. His converse scraped against the wooden floor as he brought his knees closer to his chest. He didn’t know how to deal with people as annoyingly attractive as Lee Minho. 

As he felt himself starting to zone out to the thought of the boy, he shook his head, focusing back on his music. He had a few more minutes before he had to go up and rap his part. He really hoped that he wouldn’t mess up in front of Minho.

‘Wait, I don’t care what he thinks’ he reminded himself.

He stared at the lyrics a little longer and just gave up, not being able to memorize the parts. He set the book down and looked over at Minho, only to find him dozing off. He pouted lightly to himself as he traced his features with his eyes. He certainly was a very attractive man. He leaned his head back against the wall as he continued to stare at the other male, biting his lip softly in a poor attempt to hide his scowl. He flinched as the bell for lunch rang through the quiet room. He looked away quickly before he could get caught

“We don’t have time to sit in the cafeteria so, who wants to go get us food?”

Jisung immediately jumped up. 

“I’ll do it! Burgers?” he asked, earnings nods and ‘yes’s from around the room. 

“Bring Minho with you!” Felix told him, smirking to himself. 

Jisung narrowed his eyes at the male and rolled his eyes. He looked down at Minho and poked his temple, making him lose balance and crumple up on the floor. A small whine came from the lump and Jisung giggled evilly. 

“You’re coming with me to get food, cmon..”

Minho groaned as he gathered himself and stood up. He yawned and nodded, brushing off his pants. 

Jisung walked around the room, getting everyones orders. He nodded as he got Changbins order, then walked over to Minho, dragging him out of the room by his wrist. His footsteps echoed throughout the quiet hall and he let go of the olders wrist, grabbing the stair rail. His hand slid over the chipped painted rail as he stomped up the stairs, listening for Minhos footsteps to make sure he was near. He opened the heavy door and held it open for the sleepy boy behind him. He frowned as Minho walked past without saying thank you but shrugged it off. 

Minho fished his keys out of his pocket and led the way to the school parking lot, having to stop at some points to ask Jisung where to go. Once they got to the lot, he dragged Jisung over to his motorcycle. 

Jisungs eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful bike. He stared in awe, his jaw dropped to the floor. 

Minho glanced at the younger and chuckled. 

“Close your mouth, you’re going to catch flies” he told him, smirking as the squirrel-like boy snapped his mouth shut. He straddled the leather seat, scooting up so there was room for Jisung. 

Jisung snapped out of it and carefully got on the bike, trying to not be pressed up against the other male. 

Minho noticed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Jisung’s arms and wrapped them around his waist. 

“You dumbass, you’ll fall off if you don’t hold on.” He told him, pulling his helmet on and flipping the kick stand up. He smiled lightly as he felt Jisungs arms tighten a bit and his cheek pressed against his shoulder blade. 

Jisungs cheeks were red as strawberries. He couldn’t help it, his body liked to betray him. He flinched lightly as Minho turned the bike on and gripped the olders shirt, burying his face in his back. He breathed in deeply and relaxed, then widened his eyes. 

‘Oh fuck he smells amazing..’

Jisung cringed at his own thoughts and pushed it out of his brain. When he came back to reality, he realized that they were moving, rolling out of the parking lot. He panicked slightly and suddenly had a death grip on the older males white shirt.

Minho noticed the other boys panicking and stopped at a red light, reaching down and rubbing his arms soothingly. He felt him relax a bit and smiled to himself. God, the boy was annoying, but so fucking cute. He started driving again and pulled into the parking lot of a burger place. He flipped the kickstand down and watched through his tinted helmet glass as Jisung shakily got off. 

“I’ll be back,” Jisung told him shortly and walked into the restaurant. He looked at the order of burgers on his phone and smiled politely as he got to the counter. He ordered all the food, then gave the cashier his card. He took his card and gave her a name before going to sit on one of the plush red benches. He pulled out his phone while waiting and scrolled through his timeline on Instagram, liking a few pictures every now and then. He snapped his head up as his name was called. Gathering the big bag of greasy burgers and sauces, he walked out the door and over to Minho. He straddled the seat behind Minho and put the bag between them, then reaching forward and gripping Minho shirt.

Minho rolled his eyes from behind his helmet and grabbed the burger bag, putting it in the little compartment on the back of the motorcycle. He closed the lid of the compartment and got back on the seat, flipping up the kick stand. He felt Jisung frantically hold on again as he drove out of the parking lot and to the school.

Jisung opened the door of the music room, a choir of ‘yay’s greeting him. He walked to the center of the room and sat down, starting to pull the burgers out. He heard Minho close the door as he handed everyone their burger. He looked up at Minho and handed him his, then looked back down and unwrapped his burger. He moaned in delight as he bit into the greasy goodness, his eyes lighting up with joy.

“Oh my god this is so good,” he groaned, grunts of agreement coming from the other boys.

They ate their burgers and started to get back on practicing. Felix and Hyunjin practiced a bit of the choreography that they had come up with so far. Everyone had recorded their parts except Jisung. He grabbed his notebook of lyrics and walked into the recording booth, putting his notebook on the stand behind the microphone and slipping the headphones on. 

“Ready?” Jisung heard Chan’s voice echo through the headphones and shot him a thumbs up.

Chan started the music and Jisung tapped his foot quietly as he waited for his part. As soon as he heard his first beat, he started rapping his part, reading it off of the paper. He finished his rap and heard the music cut off.

“That was good, let’s do another few rounds and don’t rush yourself. Remember, this is a little slower than what you freestyle.”

Jisung nodded and closed his eyes, trying to relax as the music flowed through the headphones again. He rapped his part again, focusing on not rushing his words. He panted a bit as he finished his part, a shy smile gracing his lips as he heard the praises from some of the other boys. He rubbed his nape as he walked out of the recording booth and Hyunjin attacked him in a hug. He laughed loudly and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back. He looked up as he heard the final bell ring and pouted a bit.

“Sleepover at my house?” Woojin asked.

Jisung shook his head. 

“Can’t. I have work then a shit ton of homework to do. This weekend? Is everyone free?” He asked, earning nods. 

“And Minho can come too of course. I mean, if you can…?” Chan asked, looking at Minho expectantly.

“Oh yeah, I can come,” he responded, a smile stretching across his pink lips.

Jisung furrowed his eyebrows. That stupid smile and stupid perfect teeth. God he hated him.

He put all his stuff in his book bag and waved by to the guys before walking out of the classroom. He just wanted to get home and sleep. He walked out of the campus and down the sidewalk, looking out for the bus. He walked over to the bus stop and sat down on the cold metal chair. Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned back, listening for the screech of the bus wheels. As the bus arrived, he stood up, letting people step off before walking onto the quiet bus. He paid the driver and sat down near the front, plugging his earbuds in.

He woke up as the bus driver stopped. He thanked him and stepped off the bus, a few businessmen stepping off behind him. He walked slowly to his apartment building, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t even notice that he had fallen asleep. He leisurely stepped up the concrete stairs and down the hall to his apartment. Unlocking the door, he kicked off his shoes and shed his jeans and sweater, hearing the click of the door locking behind him. As soon as he walked into his room, he crawled under his warm duvet and curled up, passing out immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stray kids, nine or none  
> ————————————  
> I might make another story with Vampire Hyunjin and witch Jeongin. Should I?


	4. Chapter 4

Jisungs eyes snapped open as he heard his alarm blast through the quiet room. He groaned softly and slapped his hand down on the old alarm clock, silencing it. It felt as if he had just laid down, and he did. He was practicing his parts of their new song over and over again last night, until 4. Now it was 6 and he did not have the mental strength to get out of bed just yet. They had to perform the songs today at the school fair. It was a bi-monthly event where students hung out for the day and presented their project they had been working on for the past month or two. 

Slowly pushing himself to sit up, Jisung looked around his room, the red walls calming his mind. He grabbed his phone off of the charger and turned on some chill hip hop. Letting the music fill the empty room, he stood up and shuffled to his bathroom. He turned on the light and hissed, the brightness burning his eyes. He grabbed his toothbrush and lazily brushed his teeth. Spitting the minty foam out, he grabbed a wash rag and washed his face and body. He didn’t have time for a shower.

He trudged out of his bathroom and to his closet. He searched through the dark clothes and picked out a green and black striped long sleeve and a dim blue jacket. He set them on the bed and grabbed some boxers and bleached denim ripped jeans. He got dressed as quickly as his tired muscles would let him and grabbed his red sneakers. He slipped down the hall into the open kitchen and popped some toast into the toaster. While that cooked, he slipped on some white socks and his sneakers, lacing them up. He jumped when he heard the toaster pop and grabbed the lightly toasted bread. He smeared Nutella on it and bit into it, waking up a bit more. He held the bread in his mouth as he grabbed his phone, earbuds, and bookbag from his room, letting the strap of his bookbag hang on one shoulder.

He locked his apartment door behind him as he headed out and stamped down the stairs. He ran to the bus stop, apologies slipping past his lips every time he bumped into someone. He got on the bus right before the doors closed and breathed deeply, his morning already chaotic.

As he arrived to the campus, he worried about their performance. What if it wasn’t good enough? He bit his lip in an anxious manner and stepped off the bus. He shouldered through the small crowd of people setting up stands and saw Woojin and Chan sat around a bench with Felix and Jeongin. He made his way over to the group and waved at them as he sat down. He could feel Woojin’s worried stares and glanced up. 

“Hey, Han. Did you get any sleep last night?” 

Jisung shrugged his shoulders, yawning.

“2 hours, that should be enough. I was practicing all last night..” he explained.

Woojin just nodded, knowing the younger could take care of himself.

Hyunjin and Changbin arrived soon after, Hyunjin sitting beside Jisung and Changbin beside Felix. Jisung leaned against the brown headed male, his face buried in his shoulder. Hyunjin patted Jisungs hair soothingly and let him lean against him, figuring the other was exhausted.

“We still on for our sleepover tonight?”

Jisung lifted his head as he heard Chan’s voice. He had completely forgotten about the sleepover, but nodded anyways. He loved having sleepovers at Woojins house. Not only because the older had a huge ass mansion, but also because he made the best chocolate chip cookies. 

And gave the best hugs.

…

Okay maybe he just loved Woojin.

Jisung moved his head from his friends shoulder to the table, letting out a soft hum of satisfaction as the cool metal of the table pressed against his warm skin. He heard footsteps behind him and lifted his head. He looked back and saw Minho, scrunched his face up in disgust, then laid his head back down. Mr. Cocky-pretty-boy. He rolled his eyes as he heard Minho laughing to something Hyunjin said, he hated that annoying, sweet laugh. 

“Okay so since Seungmin can’t make it today, we need Woojin to fill in for him. Is that alright?” Chan spoke.

As Woojin nodded, Jisung shot his head up.

“Seungminnie isn’t coming?” He asked, his eyes wide and sad. He was looking forward to Seungmin coming. Seungmin had recently moved to a new school, but he still performed with them.

“Don’t worry, he’s going to be at the sleepover, but he has exams today so he couldn’t make it.”

Jisung pouted and set his chin on the back of his hand, sighing when Hyunjin rubbed his back.

Felix, realizing how sad his best friend was, offered to walk around to some of the food stalls since the festival had started. They were the last to perform so they could spend lots of time wandering around. 

The guys agreed and Hyunjin pulled Jisung up.

“Cmon you lazy lug, get on my back.”

Jisung obeyed and crawled on Hyunjins back, wrapping his legs around his waist. He looked around at the stalls, students chattering back and forth about the upcoming performances or boys. He heard his name a few times and blushed a bit at the sweet compliments that followed.

“Ice cream? Or crepes?” Hyunjin asked him, catching his attention.

“Uhh,, yes.”

He smiled as he earned a laugh from the other as they veered over to a stall that sold ice cream in crepes. Jisung ordered a strawberry and chocolate crepe with strawberry ice cream, hopping off of Hyunjins back to pay for it. His tired and grumpy attitude quickly went away as he got his desert. He licked up the dripping pink ice cream and hummed happily. 

Him and Hyunjin wandered over to where Woojin and Jeongin were, Jisungs eyes wide with sugar. He was definitely awake now. He munched on the soft bread, storing the food in his cheeks. 

“And this is why we call you squirrel.”

Jisung looked up, a confused expression covering his face. He covered his mouth before speaking.

“What do you mean?”

“You store food in your cheeks.”

“Am I the only one that eats like this?” He asked, his cheeks blooming red from embarrassment.

The other boys nodded and Jisung went back to eating his crepe, feeling eyes on him. He glanced up and covered his face.

“Stop staring, its too quiet,” he whined, the other boys laughing at his cute behavior. Jisung finished off his ice cream and crepe before wandering off to find a washroom to clean his hands and face.

Jisung pushed the bathroom door open and wandered over to the sinks, turning on the faucet. He looked down as he cleaned the sticky desert off of his hands, lathering them in cheap soap. You’d think for a rich school, they’d have good soap. Nope, it still left your hands sticky and weird.

He looked up as he saw someone stand in front of the sink beside him. He glanced over and saw Minho, quickly looking back down at his hands. He shut off the water and grabbed a few paper towels, drying his hands off. He was stopped by a voice as he walked towards the door.

“Can you wait for me?”

Jisung sighed and just silently nodded before stepping outside of the bathroom, leaning against the wooden wall outside of the door. After a minute or two, Minho opened the door. Jisung just started walking back over to the boys, not checking if Minho was trailing behind him. He was too tired to deal with Minho at the moment.

“Hannie! Let’s go over to that stall, they have bracelets!”

Jisung smiled at Jeongin and nodded, letting the younger male pull him over to the slightly crowded stall. They looked at the colorful bracelets and Jeongin tugged on Jisungs hand, pointing at some couple bracelets.

“Look! They have a fox and a squirrel!”

Jisung grinned at the youngers excited tone and nodded.

“Yeah, let’s get those, I’ll pay.”

Jisung paid for both of the bracelets and helped Jeongin put his on. The other helped him with his and they made their way to the main table where the boys were at first.

“Hyung? Are you nervous?”

Jisung looked at him and sat down.

“About the performance?”

Jisung sighed as Jeongin nodded.

“Yeah, I’m nervous, but I’m sure we’ll do amazing. Trust me.”

Jisung watched a smile bloom on Jeongins face and ruffled his hair. Felix and Changbin and Minho ran over to them, deserts and items in their hands.

Jisung looked around the crowded area and hummed. It was lots more populated than earlier, the crowd too thick to see through. He looked up, a soft smile stretching across his lips. The leaves had started to change from green to red and yellows. Fall was quickly arriving, the chill in the air already present. It was so pretty. 

As he was distracted by the scenery, Minho was distracted by the sight in front of him. His eyes trailed across Jisung’s tan skin, over his jawline, and stopping at each little freckle that made its home there. He was so pretty. Minho looked away and tuned into Felix’s conversation.

———————

Jisung paced back and forth as they waiting for their group name to be called. ‘StrayKids’ was their name. He guessed it made sense, they were sorta straykids. Physically sometimes, and mentally. 

“-get ready for Straykids! With their song Hellavator and School life!” 

Jisung took a deep breath and looked around at Jeongin and Felix. They all shot eachother smiles before going on stage and getting into place. 

‘Lets go’

Then the first beat played. 

———————

Jisung sighed with a small smile as he looked at himself in the mirror. The performance went great and they were now at Woojins house. He had gotten a shower and the aroma of greasy pizza was drifting throughout the air. Quickly slipping on a long sleeve tshirt and some shorts, he ran downstairs and into the livingroom.

“Hyung!”

Jisung laughed evilly at Jeongins whining, as he had jumped on the couch, crushing the younger male in the process. He got off of him and brought his knees up to his chest as Woojin set the pizza on the coffee table. He snatched a piece of the cheesy goodness and bit into it, closing his eyes in enjoyment. 

As Jisung downed one pizza and half of his coke, the loud door bell rang through the living room. He watched as Chan went and opened the door, then heard a familiar voice.

Releasing a gasp, he set his drink down and scrambled off the couch.

“Seungminnie!” 

Seungmin groaned as Jisung jumped in his arms. He hugged the older back anyways, setting his night bag down.

Jisung laughed happily as he hopped off of his friend and dragged him into the living room. Pulling him onto the couch, he plopped down right beside him. Seungmin just smiled and wrapped his arm around his friends shoulders. Everyone turned their attention away from the two and focused back onto the movie playing.

————————

“Chan, help me with the blankets and pillows.”

Jisung slowly woke up to the sound of Woojins voice and snuggled closer to the male beside him, furrowing his eyebrows sleepily. The male wrapped his arms around Jisung and pulled him closer, his face buried in his neck. With that, the two fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is badddd and shorttttt but I needed to submit another chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Jisung stared himself down in the mirror as water dripped from his red cheeks. He didn’t think that going to Woojins sleepover would result in him being an inch away from Minho’s face. Grabbing the cream colored face towel, he wiped the water from his face and sighed.

“Hannie? We’re about to eat, Woojin hyung made pancakes.”

Jisung opened the door and shot a small smile at the youngest. He walked down to the kitchen with Jeongin and sat at the bar, laying his head on his arms. Seungmin walked up beside him and poked the top of his head.

“Don’t fall asleep again, Han. You need to eat.”

Jisung reluctantly lifted his head and pouted at Seungmin, who just walked away to make drinks. Jisungs thoughts drifted back to last night and his cheeks began to burn red again. Minho held him securely, like he was scared to let go. Jisung pushed the thoughts of the other male away as a plate of two pancakes was set in front of him. Sitting up, he grabbed a fork and cut the pancakes before eating. His embarrassment of waking up in Minhos arms melted away as he woofed down the syrup drowned pancakes. 

Minho stared at Jisung as he ate, watching his cheeks.

“Your cheeks, you eat like a squirrel,” he said through a mouthful of eggs. He watched as Jisung blushed and covered his mouth, causing a smile to appear on Minhos lips. 

Jisung furrowed his eyebrows and flipped Minho off, looking like an angry hamster. He looked too cute to be scary in anyway. 

“Eat up, everyone! We’re going to go to Lotte World after this.”

Jisung froze in the middle of chewing and looked up at Chan.

“Lotte World? You’re feeding us pancakes before this…?” He asked, very confused as to why Chan would think that would be a good idea. He was going to end up puking if he went on a roller coaster.

“Yup! It’s the first time we’ve had Seungmin back in a month so he decided to go to Lotte World.”

Upon hearing that, Jisung shot a glare at Seungmin, groaning softly when the male just shot a smile back at him.

The nine boys finished up their breakfast and dispersed after gathering their clothes. Jisung trudged up the stairs to an empty room so he could change. He set his bag down and tugged his night shirt off. He froze as he heard a click behind him and turned around, his face dropping as he met eyes with Minho. He panicked and threw a pillow at him, screaming at him to get out. He slammed the door shut and breathed heavily, panic setting in. He slid down the door and sat on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

‘He knows…’

——————

Jisung stared out the window of Chan’s car as music blasted through his apple earbuds. Thoughts ran through his head as he wondered what Minho thought of him now. He saw. He saw how fucking easy Jisung was. How easy it was to win his heart and toss him out. How trusting he was. His heart slammed against his chest as his eyes glossed over. He looked up and blinked, trying to not to cry. He whipped his head around as someone yanked his earbuds out.

“C’mon, Hyung. We’re here!” The youngest spoke excitedly as the others spilled out of the car. 

Jisung nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of the car. He sighed and wrapped up his earbuds, sticking them in the pocket of his army green bomber jacket. He followed Jeongin to the entrance and paid for his ticket. God, he did not want to be there. Minho was probably going to go tell everyone about his biggest secret. The only other people that knew were Seungmin and Felix, since they had helped him through his heartbreaks.

He followed the group to a few rides, accepting to ride them with a forced smile.

“Hey, Han! Do Gyro Drop with me!” Chan called at him, pulling at his sleeve.

“O-oh, okay, sure!” He answered, then immediately regretting it as he was dragged over to the towering ride. He shot Chan a nervous smile as they quickly made their way through the line and got seated. He gnawed on his lip as they slowly rose up off of the ground. This was a huge mistake. His stomach tightened as they got to the top, then…

…

they dropped.

——————

Jisung groaned as he puked his breakfast up into a nearby trashcan. He lifted himself up straight on his shaky arms, wiping his mouth. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry, Han. I should’ve known this would happen, I’ll be right back. I’m going to get you a water,” Chan told him as he led him over to a shaded area to rest. Jisung nodded as he laid his head down on his arms, feeling a little lightheaded. He closed his eyes as he felt someone rub his back, not bothering to look up.

Minho frowned as he rubbed the sick male’s back. He didn’t know that he was weak stomached. He grabbed the white hand fan from around his neck and blew air onto Jisung’s neck, trying to help him the best he could. He looked up as he saw Chan come back with water. The older member told him to go enjoy the rides, shooing him away. Minho sighed as he walked away from Jisung, hoping that he felt better.

“Here, Han. Would you like for me to take you home real quick?” Chan asked, handing him the cold water bottle as he sat up. He nodded as he sipped on the cool water, closing his eyes.

Chan helped him stand up and walked with him out to the car. Jisung got in the car and buckled up, leaning his seat back. Before he knew it, he was passed out.

——————

Jisung fumbled with his keys as he opened his apartment door. He dragged his feet as he walked into the quiet apartment, kicking his shoes off. Walking down to his bedroom, he closed the door behind him and changed into some boxers and a short sleeved shirt. The bed creaked under his weight as he fell back onto the soft and cool sheets. He grabbed his earbuds and plugged in, letting the deep beats and sad lyrics of the music drag him into sleep..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short and late chapter! I just got my iPad back so I couldn’t work on it until now. But enjoy!!


	6. Chapter 6

Jisung gazed up at the ceiling in a blank stare, his heart pounding steadily deep in his chest. If you’re asking, no, he is still not over having his marks exposed to Minho. He rolled over on his side and squinted as the sunlight beaming through the window blinded him. Taking that as a sign to get up and stop being lazy and sad, he threw the blankets off of him and sat on the edge of his bed. He slowly stood up and shuffled over to his bathroom, his feet dragging across the floor.

The sound of rushing water filled the empty room as he turned on the faucet, cupping the cool water in his hands and washing his face. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He grimaced at the sight of tiredness tinted under his eyes, the product of not sleeping well the past few nights. He emptied his bladder before walking into his kitchen.

The coffee maker whirred, the smell of coffee filling the air. He was going to need it. He grabbed some milk and sugar, setting it on the outdated marble counters off his old apartment. A small ‘ding!’ broke the silence and he grabbed the colorfully striped coffee mug, pouring a bit of milk and sugar into the black liquid.

Slowly sipping on the hot beverage, he picked up his phone and texted Felix, telling him that he desperately needed a self care day. Within minutes, he got a reply saying, ‘I’m on it! Give me 20 minutes.’ Jisung sent back an ‘okay’ and traveled over to the worn down couch, sinking down into the plush cushions. 

He spent 20 minutes watching some romcom he found before he heard the doorbell sound. Setting his now empty mug on the wooden coffee table, he opened the door, letting Felix in. The blond headed male dragged Jisung back to the couch and pushed him down.

“I got the face masks, snacks, and blankets. Let’s do this!”

Jisung smiled lightly as his overly excited best friend tied his peachy blond hair up with a scrunchie, grabbing a clay face mask from behind him. He let him smear the green clay over his bare skin, closing his eyes.

“So… why the sudden self care day? What happened?” Lix asked, knowing the other didn’t set these up on the spot.

Jisung was quiet for a moment, avoiding eye contact with Felix. “Minho… he knows about the marks..” he mumbled, his chest tightening as he re-lived the panic of the moment. He caught a glimpse of Felix’s face and sighed.

“It was before we went to Lotte World, he came in on me getting dressed and saw all of them!” He explained, so mad at himself for being careless and not locking the door.

Felix frowned and hugged the emotional male close to his chest. “It’s okay, Han. It’s all going to be okay..” he whispered to him, rocking him back n forth.

Jisung nodded slowly and sat back, staring at his lap. He felt Felix get up off the couch, then heard the small whirring of the coffee maker. He grabbed one of the blankets that Felix had brought and wrapped it around himself, laying back against the pillows.

Felix walked into the living room with a cup of tea in hand, spotting Jisung asleep on the couch. He set the tea down and quietly walked over to the sleeping boy, his socked feet shuffling against the floor. He pulled the fluffy brown blanket over his body and tucked him in, a soft smile gracing the aussie’s lips.

“Sleep well, Hannie. May good things find their way to you..” he whispered, pulling out his phone and pulling up his messages.

—————

Minho looked up over the cat on his chest as his phone dinged. He furrowed his eyebrows as he read the message from Felix reading a simple ‘hey’. 

Minho: Hi, what’s with the sudden text?

He lifted his cat off of his chest and set her on the floor as he waited for a response.

Felix: We need to talk about what you saw with Han

Minho:???

Felix: The markings, the black markings up and down his arms

Minho: ohh, what is there to talk about?

Felix: he’s extremely insecure about his markings, so don’t tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, about what you saw. He’s already called an emergency self care day because of the situation so please don’t make it worse.

Minho stared at his phone screen, gnawing on his bottom lip as the thought. Why was Jisung so insecure about the markings? Everyone probably has a few. Well he didn’t but that’s because it’s hard for him to fall in love.

Minho: May I ask why he’s so insecure..?

Felix: he’s,,, just always hated that he falls for people so easily. And then they throw him out like trash. It’s caused.. a lot of problems.

Minho frowned and leaned back against his multiple pillows, thinking about Felix’s words. Why would someone do that to someone as special and smart, and handsome as Han Jisung? The Han Jisung who could write lyrics in minutes, good ass lyrics at that, and could rap like a god! And sing as well, with his soft, heart warming vocals..

Minho covered his face as he thought about the male, smiling hard. He brought his phone back up and shot a text to Felix.

Minho: What’s Jisung’s address? I have an idea

Minho held his phone to his chest, staring up at his ceiling for a few moments before getting up off of his bed. He slipped his house slippers on and walked over to his desk, pulling out a notebook and a pencil. He started off the note with a simple ‘Dear Han Jisung,’. 

He scribbled down a quick note about how he swore to never speak of the markings to anyone else, signing his name with a small smiley face after. Folding up the paper, he slipped it into the pockets of his sweats before walking downstairs.

“Mom, I’m going to the corner store, need anything?” He asked the figure sitting on the couch. After earning a shake of her head, he slipped on his sneakers and grabbed his keys.

He took a deep breath as he thought over his plan. He hoped that the gifts would make him happy, he wanted to see him all giddy and playful again. A fond smile made its way onto his lips as he thought about Jisung. The way he laughed and smiled when Felix made a joke, or when Hyunjin tickled him. The way he curled up and leaned into you when he was asleep. He especially loved how he spaced out and daydreamed, it was the best time to admire his pretty features.

Cheesing hard, he got on his bike and drove to the corner store, parking outside and pocketing his keys. He walked into the small building and went straight to the snacks, grabbing a few gummies and chocolates.

He ended up with an armful of snacks and waters, along with small stuffed penguin that you could warm up. Like an ice pack, but for warmth. Plus it was super cute. He pulled out his wallet to pay for the items.

“Surprising the girlfriend?” The counter employee asked, scanning the snacks.

Minho blushed a bit and shook his head, his black hair falling in front of his glasses.

“Ah, no. I’m surprising my friend, he’s sick right now..”

Getting no response, he simply paid for his stuff and left the store. He set the bag in the compartment on the back of his motorcycle before revving up and driving to Jisung’s apartment building. As he parked his bike, he spotted a beautiful flower peeking out between some bushes. He walked over and plucked it from the bush, hissing softly when he pricked his finger on the thorns. He licked the blood away before carefully tearing the thorns off, not wanting Han to get hurt.

He left the building after giving the items to Felix and telling him to hand them to Jisung when he woke up. He couldn’t help but think about what Felix had asked him. It was a simple question, but he didn’t have an answer.

“Why are you doing this for him when he does nothing but ignore you?”

He couldn’t answer. He didn’t know why, but he had an urge to just protect Jisung and make him happy. Even if Jisung didn’t want to be his friend, he still wanted to try. He wanted to hug him and play with his soft hair. Take him on friendly trips and stare at the stars with him..

Minho stopped in his tracks and stared into space, realization hitting him.

“Holy fuck, I think I like Jisung..” he spoke out loud, his voice nothing higher than a whisper. He couldn’t believe his own words..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda fun to do. I’ve been a way too soft boy lately and have been wanting to be cheesy with a partner if I had one so this was a way to get those feelings out. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff n shit

A few weeks after the incident and Jisung seemed to pop back into place. He was sharing sweet laughs with Hyunjin and teasing Jeongin. Minho loved it. He didn’t really question his feelings for the younger male, he accepted them rather. Minho has had his fair share of crushes, but this didn’t feel like a simple crush. Minho was writing love letters. Yes, you read right. Love letters. Now he would probably never gather the courage to actually give them to Jisung, but he liked imagining that he would. 

Jisung smiled as Hyunjin challenged Felix to a dance off. They were currently on the rooftop of their school. Chan had somehow stole the spare keys from the janitor’s office and now they were here instead of writing a new song. Jisung was sitting behind the ledge watching the two boys dance, laughing at their weird moves. He felt eyes on him and turned his head to see Minho staring at him. Flushing red, he quickly pulled his gaze from him and looked down at his hands, fiddling with them.

“Hey, Minho! I heard you were having a party this weekend, are ya?”

All eyes turned to Minho and the boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before remembering. “Oh! Yeah, I am. It’s for my birthday and my mom is going out for the week on a business trip so I have the whole house to myself!” He said with a bright smile.

Jisung found himself burning the sight of Minho smiling in his brain. God, the boy was pretty.

“Well, can we come?” Chan asked, his eyes hopeful. They all cheered when Minho said yes.

“There will be beer n shit, but I’m also a broke college kid so don’t expect fancy beer” he commented, earning a few laughs from the others. They were easily welcoming Minho into their group. The boy was easy to talk to and was cute, plus he was a great dancer.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing throughout the schoolyard. They all parted ways, some going to their classes and others getting ready to go home. Jisung grabbed his backpack and stood up, stretching his muscles. He walked down the stairs with the group and waved goodbye as they parted.

“You goin home?”

Jisung jumped at the voice and whipped his head back to see Minho.  
“Oh, yeah, I am. Are you?” He asked. He didn’t really want to go home, he had nothing to do except eat and watch YouTube.

“Nope! I’m going to get pizza, wanna come?” Minho asked, his heart beating hard in his chest as he hoped for a yes.

Jisung thought about it. Them two? Alone? Wouldn’t that be a date? His cheeks burned red at the thought but he nodded, walking with Minho over to his motorcycle. Straddling the bike seat, he wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist and pressed himself to his back.

It didn’t take them very long to arrive at the arcade, Minho slowly rolling to a stop. He kicked down his kickstand and turned off the bike, letting Jisung off before getting off.

“We gonna play some games after we eat?” Jisung asked, his round soft eyes glancing at the bright arcade colors. 

Minho watched as he looked around then nodded. 

“Uh, yeah, we can if you want,” Minho spoke rather nervously. He couldn’t give a good explanation to why he was nervous. Usually, when asking people out or going on dates, he was confident and sometimes cocky, but Jisung just made him melt.

Leading Jisung inside, Minho sat him at the table and sat across from him. He struck up some meaningless small talk while waiting for a waiter. Soon, the waiter appeared and they ordered a large cheese and pepperoni pizza, along with sodas. 

“So.. about the party this weekend, who’s all gonna be there?” Jisung asked, leaning his chin on his hand as he discreetly looked Minho up and down. He looked good today, dressed in a black sweater with some black jeans. It wasn’t much, but Jisung couldn’t deny that he looked good in black. 

Minho caught his staring but didn’t say anything, smirking lightly.

“Everyone, I guess. You guys definitely, I just posted it onto the school twitter page so whoever sees it or hears about it can come,” he spoke, leaning back into the diner chair. 

The pizza place had a vintage feeling to it, red and white stripes covering the walls with signed posters of famous people who have visited. The chairs were those small chairs with the red cushion seats. The door to the arcade was tucked into a corner, neon lights glimpsing through the slits in the door every so often. It was nice, homey almost. Jisung came here quite a few times. They had Chicago pizza, and the atmosphere made him feel safe.

Jisung broke out of his thoughts as the waiter came back with the pizza, telling them the tray was hot when he set it down on the small pizza stand. Jisung licked his lips as he watched the man cut the pizza, starving. He didn’t have enough money, or time, to go get ramen last night, so he hasn’t eaten since yesterday at lunch.

Minho watched him drool at the pizza with amusement, a grin tracing his lips. He gave Jisung one of the paper plates and gave him a slice of cheese and pepperoni, then fixing himself a plate.

Jisung grabbed the red pepper flakes and parmesan cheese, sprinkling a bit on both of his pizzas. He reached in to devour the pizzas, but then remembered that Minho was present, so he decided he should be a bit more clean. He started to eat normally, trying not to show that he was absolutely starving. 

Minho glanced at him a few times as he ate his slices, watching him get pizza sauce on the corner of his mouth. Minho blushed a bit when he realized he could be cliche and wipe it off for him.

“Hey, you got something there” he spoke up, pointing at the corner of his mouth. He watched as he tried to get it, biting back a smile.

“Here, hold still” he muttered as he got a napkin and wiped the sauce off. Confidence swelled in his chest as he watched Jisung turn a light shade of red.

Soon, they had finished off the whole pizza.  
“Ugh, so full,” they groaned, their sodas long gone and their stomachs full with warm pizza. They split the bill and paid before rushing over to the arcade like little kids.

“Race me!” Jisung exclaimed, grabbing Minho’s wrist and pulling him over to a motorcycle game.

Minho smirked to himself. He rode a motorcycle all the time, this is going to be easy peezy for him. He straddled the seat on the fake motorcycle, watching as Jisung got on the other as well.

“Ready to get your ass beat?” Minho asked confidently, leaning down like he would on his own bike.

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Oh please, your ass is grass and I’m gonna mow it.”

They pushed quarters in and slammed the start button. And with that, they were off.

Minho expertly weaved through the other computer generated players, glancing at Jisung’s screen and raising an eyebrow as he watched him go a different way.

It wasn’t long before the game had ended, Jisung in first place.

“How?!” Minho blurted out, getting off of his bike in defeat.

Jisung let out a sweet laugh, slipping off of the bike as well.

“I come here a lot, I know all the little tricks and shortcuts” he stated, shooting a playful wink at Minho.

Minho pouted and crossed his arms, being quite a sore loser. He sulked for a minute or two before Jisung was pulling him to another game. They played all night until they were told that it was closing time. Gathering their stuff, they wandered out of the pizza parlor with wide smiles.

“This was amazing, thanks for taking me out” Jisung spoke lightly as they walked to the bus stop, the street lights twinkling in his eyes.

Minho smiled softly, his heart swelling at the sight of him.

“It’s no problem, really. I like spending time with you, even if you don’t like me that much..” he muttered, their voices low as they walked through the comfortable silence of the city.

“What do you mean? I don’t.. not like you.”  
“Jisung, I may seem dumb sometimes but I can tell when someone doesn’t like me.”  
“No, I’m serious! Well.. I used to not like you but you’ve grown on me a lot. Especially after that gift. I didn’t expect you to care that much..”

Their voices faded into the night, the tension wavering. Minho hummed as they arrived at the bus stop. He turned to Jisung and smiled at him.

“Can I have your hand?” He asked, pulling out a pen when Jisung lifted his hand to him. He jotted down something on the others tan skin, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated.

“There. I want to get to know you better, Jisung. If you don’t want to, then just don’t text me, but please think about it. I promise I’m not as bad as you think,” Minho told him, his voice steady and gentle.

Jisung opened his mouth to speak, but his bus was already here. He frowned and waved bye to Minho, stepping onto the bus and paying the driver. He walked to an empty seat and sighed as he sat down. Lifting his arm to eye level, he read the scribble of numbers on his skin. 

‘Not as bad as I think..?’ He thought to himself, hoping Minho didn’t think that he hated him. He leaned back into the plastic chair and pulled out his phone, adding Minho’s contact.

Jisung stood as the bus neared his apartment. He thanked the bus driver, stepping off of the bus and into the cool, crisp air of Seoul. He shivered a bit and trudged up the stairs to his apartment, his converse scraping against the concrete stairs. He shoved his key into his door and locked the door behind him once he was in.

Dropping his bag to the wooden floor, he kicked off his shoes and walked to the kitchen. He filled the kettle with water and turned it on as he grabbed a mug from the shelf. He scanned the tea bags he had and chose one for sleep.

With his steaming mug of tea in hand and his phone, he slipped into his room, shutting the door behind him. He stared at the flower he had hanging from a shelf. It was the flower Minho had given him. He was drying it out so he could use the beautiful petals for a different purpose. He set his stuff down and changed into some comfortable clothes, snuggling into bed. 

He spent the rest of the night drinking his tea and watching YouTube videos, an unsent text sitting in his phone. He had rewritten it a multitude of times, not sure how to talk to him. Eventually, he ended up sending a simple hey. He placed his phone on the nightstand and gnawed on his lip. 

It wasn’t long before he was passed out, drool all over his pillow and an unseen text from Minho sitting in his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short and long awaited chapter! The next chapter will be at Minhos party and it might get a little handsy. As always, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! I know its short lol sorry


End file.
